The Life of Chenxtreg
by Chenxtreg
Summary: This is a OC fiction involving my OC & my friends Lexthabie & Medianx. Medy Medianx  is with Larxene, Lexa Lexthabie  will be with Demyx, & Cheny is with Zexion. Rated M for language in later chapters. Please feel free to correct grammatical errors. R&R!
1. Other Nobodies

** AN: So this is my story sorry it fails. I don't own Zexion, Lexaeus, organization 13, or any other KH item or people (If I did there would be Yoai and rated OT {Older Teen 16+}). Also I do not own Disney. So anyway, you have a problem with my OC, tell me. I try to make her somewhat likeable, but still some what of a bitch.**

**0-0 0-0**

My name is Chenxtreg; I am 16 and am currently a member of Organization 13, Number 15 actually. This is the story of how I meet the Organization.

I don't remember how it happened but for as long as I remember I haven't had a heart. I always though that killing heartless was the way to go, how if I learned enough I could figure out how they collect hearts, but I had soon given up hope.

I though, for the longest time that I was alone in the world, but that was where I was wrong.

I, alone as I was, sent myself on little missions to kill heartless. One day I was in to destroy an Invisible that had appeared.

Not long after I defeated the invisible, two people came. One looked like a giant he had brown heir and brown eyes he seemed to be about 27. The other was short and slender with blue hair and cobalt eyes, and couldn't be more then 17.

"What are you doing here?" the smaller boy asked. "It's dangerous to hang around here… there's an Invisible…"

"You mean was an Invisible… I already took care of it; it was a pain in the ass. What are the two of you doing looking for it anyway?" I asked, noting that the taller seemed to keep quiet; I continued to talk to the younger.

"We were sent to take care of it but seeing as it's gone. Our mission is done, come on Lexaeus, we'd better RTC." The boy said and Lexaeus answered with a nod.

"Oh, I'm Chenxtreg by the way." I said, "You seem to be different from other people."

"Yeah well, I'm Zexion, he's Lexaeus…" He said, pointing at Lexaeus. "…and for your information, we were never here." With that he turned to leave. "With that I hope I haven't hurt your feelings but no one is supposed to know about us."

"I have no feelings to hurt so don't worry." I said and began to run off.

"Wait!" I looked back to see Lexaeus walk forward. "What do you mean you have no feelings to hurt?"

I looked back at the two of them, smiled, and said as I continued to walk off, "Not like I have a heart."

"…" they both were quiet. I stopped walking, the looks they gave me seemed like they were surprised to find someone with no heart. Like they already knew people could exist without one.

I walked back toward them, "You seem a little surprised to find someone like me here, but not by the fact that I have no heart. Have you met other people like me?" I asked curiously.

"Meet people like you? We are like you, us and the rest of our organization that is..." Zexion began. "…Fourteen members, up to date. We all have one goal, to get our hearts back."

I was surprised, "There's away to get our hearts back? Damn it, I had given up hope."

"Yes. Maybe we can talk the superior into allowing a fifteenth member. Is there any way to contact you?" Zexion said curiously.

I looked at him for a second, "Umm…actually there is. Just say my name and I'll get back to you with my location."

He looked at me confused but shrugged it off. "Okay. I'll find out and get back to you, Chenxtreg, right?"

I nodded and the two of them left. 'So there are more out there… and I get to meet them.' I smiled to myself. 'Maybe having no heart isn't so bad… I mean those two were cute.'

** 0-0 0-0**

**So that was the first chapter of mine. I know that it should make me 16 because of Medianx, but I had to write my story and didn't get it posted till now. So I will try to get back with the story when I can, Plz review 3 ya until next time.**

**-Chebi 3**


	2. Memories

**Sorry this chapter sucks. I know it was quick, but it didn't take me long to type. Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts….yada yada…all property belongs to its right full owners. **

**_**0-0 0-0**_**

I entered the cabin that I had been staying in. It was in the mountains and had been vacant for years. As I walked in I saw my friend, Lexthabie, sitting on the couch. She looked up at me.

"Back already… what's up? You got news don't you?" She said noting the look on my face.

"Yeah, did you know there are more people like us, actually an entire Organization full?" I said, yet she didn't seem surprised.

"Yeah… I'm from that organization, originally, my brother's part of it." She said, "I walked away a while ago."

"Your brother…" I thought for a second, come to think of it she did look a little like… "…Zexion?"

"You know him?" she looked up.

"Yeah him and… um… Lexaeus…" I said. "They're cute..."

"You have more, don't you?" she asked, knowing me well.

"They offered to let me join…" I chuckled nervously.

"You joining?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm thinking about it… I want my heart, and they know how to get it back."

"Yeah…" she stood up and went to her room…

"I don't know if they are going to take me yet. They said they had to speak it over with 'superior', whose he?"

"His name is Xemnas, he's the reason 1-7 lost their hearts…I use to be 7 but since I left it probably is just 1-6."

"1-6…err…I mean 7? Zexion said there are 14 members to date. I don't think he included you."

"Yeah, they probably took more members." She said with a sigh. "Xemnas can't stop screwing around with hearts… I think he may eventually try to take over the world, it wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"Yeah…" I said. "Would you think of going back, eventually?"

"Think about it…maybe. Do it…highly unlikely."

'_**Chenxtreg…'**_ I heard Zexion's voice say, _**'It's me Zexion… Xemnas will allow a 15th member. Can we meet, say Wonderland? I'm there now…'  
><strong>_"Sorry… I got to go…Zexion just replied and I have to go talk to him…"  
>"Sure…see ya later, I hope."<br>I left the cabin and took off to Wonderland. When I arrived it didn't take long for me to see Zexion standing by the door.  
>"You got my message…how exactly…" He asked curiously.<br>"I seem to have control over sound. I can hear or ignore anything I need…I can also give major headaches to people who annoy me." I replied simply with a smile.  
>"Dangerous…" I heard the sarcasm in his voice, and saw the book in his hand.<br>"What are you reading?" I asked curiously.  
>"Hmm…oh, the Lovely Bones…" He said looking down.<br>"Oh… most people wait for the movies…I think the movie ruins the book."  
>"Yeah I know how you feel…"<br>"I really don't feel ant way…No heart."  
>"Oh...yeah..." He laughed. It was the first time in a long time I've actually heard someone laugh.<br>"Yeah..." I laughed to, I hadn't laughed since I lost my heart, but somehow Zexion got to me. This guy I just meet yet seems like I've known my whole life. "Ehh…" I fell to my knees as memories flooded my head.  
>"Chenxtreg, are you okay?" I heard Zexion ask franticly helping me up. Just hearing him ask me if I was okay seemed to bring back more memories.<br>Three kids all playing, two girls and one boy, the boy and the younger girl were twins…the oldest girl…she was me.  
>"Ienzo…come on I want to read." The younger girl said as her brother held a book above her head.<br>"No…you're too young." He tossed the closed book to me, "Gretch, catch it."  
>"Come on, stop teasing her. Here Lizzy, I think I have the page."<br>"Gretch, just because you're a few days older doesn't mean you're the babysitter." Ienzo said as he chuckled.  
>"Why do you always try to make me feel like a child, you're only a few minutes older." Lizzy said as she read the passage in the book.<br>That's when a tram pulled around the corner and a man got out. He came over and looked at us.  
>"Hello, Ienzo, Elizabeth, and Gretchen I presume." He said with a slight accent.<br>I looked at the other two then at the man again, "Sorry we don't talk to strangers…"  
>"I'm afraid it isn't that simple…I'm a coworker of Ienzo and Lizzy's dad… there's been an accident and… he didn't make it. The two of them need to come with me to the adoption agency. I'm sorry." He said, wishing he had better news.<br>As they boarded the tram I knew I wouldn't see them again. "Lizzy, Ienzo…"  
>I was still on my knees holding my head, "Lizzy… Ienzo…"<br>"… What?" I heard Zexion ask as he knelt down next to me. "What did you say?"  
>I looked up at him and weakly asked, "Ienzo?" as I passed out I saw Ienzo turn into Zexion.<em><strong><strong>_

_**0-0 0-0**_

_**So here is Lexthabie! I know this isn't all correct but remember with my OC I slightly change the story line a bit so please do tell me how to improve or just how good u think it is. School is taking up most my time, so I will try to get back with the story when I can, Please review 3 ya until next time.  
>-Chebi<br>**_


	3. Meeting the Organization

**Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts….yada yada…all property belongs to its right full owners. Please Rand R…**

**0-0 0-0**

When I began to come to I looked around and noticed I was in a plain white room, on a bed. I saw a blur out of the corner of my eye and heard a voice.

"Chenxtreg…" I heard a voice say my name. "Chenxtreg, can you hear me?"

I looked at the owner and saw Zexion, next to him was Lexaeus.

"Neh… yeah, I can hear you." I replied, slowly gaining back my strength. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Castle That Never Was…" Zexion said, looking at me, "How are you feeling?"

"Weird… what happened?" I asked curiously.

"You passed out… Zexion brought you back here." Lexaeus said calmly.

"Lexaeus…could I talk to her alone for a second?" Zexion asked, and Lexaeus answered with a nod then he left.

"Um…Zexion, I'm sorry that usually never happens anymore."

"It's not a problem…Gretch…" He said.

"Yeah…still…wait, did you just call me…"

"Gretch…That's what I use to call you, right?" Zexion replied, wondering if he made a mistake. As I saw that look on his face I saw Ienzo again.

"Ienzo…?" I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Do you want me to introduce you to the rest of the Organization?" he said changing the subject.

"Sure…If it's not a problem."

"Not at all…come on…can you stand?"

"Yeah…" I stood up and began to follow him.

"If you fall, I'll catch you…" He smiled, "Like I use to."

At that we both walked out together, he led me down the hall to a room with a few people in it.

"This is the grey room…were we get our missions. That is Saix." He said pointing to a man next to a window with long blue hair.

"Zexion…so you've returned. I suppose this is the new member you talked to Xemnas about." Saix said.

"She is…" Zexion replied simply. "That's Luxord and Xigbar." He pointed to two people sitting. "Luxord is the blonde one, he controls time…never play poker with him and Xigbar has the eye patch he controls space…also he seems to be a pedophile, but that is normal for us."

"Hay ya, Zexy." Xigbar said as he stood up, he sounded like a surfer. "Who's your new friend?"

"Xigbar, Luxord. This is Chenxtreg, our number 15." Zexion said use to the questions.

"So we have our 15…" Luxord, who sounded British, began but didn't finish.  
>"Anyways…I'm showing her around. You have any idea where the others are?"<br>"Well kiddo, Axel, Roxas, and Xion are probably on the clock tower, doing who knows what. Xaldin is cooking; Vexen is in his lab with Marluxia. Larxene is taking some "Girl time", and Demyx is taking a nap in his room."  
>"Thank you, Xigbar… "Zexion said before walking out of the room. "Now I don't want to wake Demyx up, or interrupt Xaldin or Larxene. I guess we get to go to the lab then."<br>He walked down the hall and I followed him until we came to a door.  
>"Marluxia…careful with that… Damn it." We heard a crash.<br>"Sorry Vexen…"  
>"No… it's fine…that's a harmless chemical, so it doesn't really matter. Just go get the mop we do need to clean it before you drop something that can mix with it and hurt anyone."<br>We heard footsteps coming up some stairs and then the door opened and a flamboyant, pink haired man came out.  
>"Oh…Zexion…and um…I don't think we've meet." He said looking at me.<br>"Chenxtreg…I'm your number 15." I said nervously.  
>"Nervous…? Definitely one thing you can't show in this Organization." He replied simply. "Anyway, I'm Marluxia, number 11, and I really have to go, sorry, nice to meet you though." He took off.<br>"Well, that's Marluxia and now for Vexen..." Zexion said as he began to head down the stairs. "Come on, it's fine."  
>I followed him down, as we reached the bottom I looked around to see the lab was larger than I expected.<br>"Vexen, are you busy?" Zexion said as he walked over to someone with long blonde hair.  
>"Zexion…" The man stated as he turned around. "Your back already…"<br>"Yes, I hope you're not busy I'd like to introduce you to our 15th member. This is Chenxtreg…" Zexion stated as he looked at me. "Chenx….this is Vexen, he's our Doctor, scientist, and controls the dominion of Ice."  
>"Nice to meet you…" I stated trying not to sound nervous.<br>"I take it you ran into Marluxia on your way down. Don't let him get to you…he's a major pain in the…"  
>"Vexen…I'm back and I got the mop…" Marluxia said, practically running down the stairs.<br>"Marluxia be careful…" Vexen said as Marluxia tripped on the final stair and landed on top of Zexion.  
>"Hello Zexion…" Marluxia said, and I saw him smirk, Zexion pushed him off, blushing lightly.<br>"You really need to watch where your going, Marluxia." Both Vexen and Zexion said.  
>"Sorry, dear…" Marluxia replied simply. "Oh…Cheny…hello again…"<br>"Cheny…?" I looked at him curiously. "Why give me a nickname? You barely know me."  
>"Well, I figured if your part of the Organization you should have a nickname. Since your name is so long. Almost every one has one…except Saix… he didn't want one… So who have you meet so far?"<br>"Well…Lexaeus…"I began.  
>"Lexy…"<br>"Zexion…"  
>"Zeku…"<br>"Saix…"  
>"He didn't want one…"<br>"Xigbar…"  
>"Xiggy…"<br>"Luxord…"  
>"Lux…"<br>"Vexen…"  
>"Vexy…" At this Vexen staired at him.<br>"And you…"  
>"Mar-Mar…Marly…the list goes on… Anyway…" He said trying to cut it short.<br>All of a sudden we heard yelling coming from above. "Sounds like Larxene is awake…" Vexen said looking toward the stairs.  
>"I wonder who pissed her off this time…"Zexion said curiously.<br>"Knowing this Organization…Demyx or Xigbar…maybe Axel…who knows." Marluxia stated. "well you do need to go introduce Cheny to her right? Find out for us will you dear?"  
>Zexion sighed, "Yeah…I might as well… come on Chenx…" He said as he ascended the stairs, I followed after him.<strong><strong>

**0-0 0-0**

**So Larxene is next, scared yet? Well you should be, she is my favorite to write about. I make her really bitchy and agressive! Plz review 3 ya until next time.  
>-Chebi<strong>


End file.
